Back Home
by ABookWormsName
Summary: Prim is the same age as Katniss. Katniss has a huge crush on Gale. Prim is chosen for the reaping. Katniss volunteers. But back home, Gale and Prim, are growing closer. Love blossoms between them. Delicate, small Prim, and possessive, strong, handsome Gale. When Katniss comes home she's in for a shocker.
1. Chapter 1

Not my characters. Just my plot. So back off!

Prims POV

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie calls out. My face pales. Oh god. No, no. This must be a mistake. I take small, stiff steps forward.

"No! No! I volunteer. I volunteer as a tribute!" Katniss screams. Damn.

"And what's your name?" Effie asks.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." She says breathlessly. Effie raises a single eyebrow.

"Well I bet my buttons that's your sister." She says. Katniss goes up. No. It should be me up there. No! Se calls a boy named Peeta up. I hardly notice. My sister will die. My sister. The tough one. She brings food, happiness, order. I honestly don't trust my mother. Sad, but true. Soon we are allowed to visit Katniss. Peacekeepers flank us as we walk in. Katniss looks urgent.

"Prim. I love you. I love you." She whispers as I sit down. My mother wraps her arms around Katniss.

"You can't go out again." She says. My mother nods.

"I won't. I was sick." She says. Katnisses expression turns to anger.

"Take the medicine! The have to!" She yells.

"I will!" My mother promises. Katniss nods.

"You will survive. Gale will help." Katniss says, convincing herself. Suddenly a peacekeeper comes in. Katniss hugs us and kisses my cheek. We leave. As I see Gale waiting to visit, I feel a pang in my heart. Oh well. I suppose it's because it reminds me of Katniss. I'll miss her. I really will. At least I'm trying to tell myself that. To be honest, I always felt lost in her shadow. Katniss, the bold, brave, hunter. Prim. The delicate, small, cute one. I want to be beautiful not cute. Cute is a word for toddlers. For a child. Perhaps now it's my time. My time to shine.


	2. Hunter

Prims POV

A knock on the door startles me from my sleep. I open my eyes blearily and trudge towards it to answer. Who could it be this early? I open it and Gale stands there, with a bow and arrow and a knife. Strong, like Katniss. Not like me. Weak. Boring. Handsome. I'm plain. I smooth down my flimsy nightgown.

"Hello Gale." I say. I realize that I love his name. It's simple yet powerful. Like him.

"Prim. I was wondering...perhaps it's time to teach you how to hunt." He says. My eyes widen. Half fear, half...well, I love the way he says my name.

"You sure? I'm not good." I say, stalling. He smiles, and a light appears in his eyes as he talks about hunting.

"When's the last time you tried?" He asks. Good point.

"A long, long, time ago." I admit. Then I realize he's standing outside. Oops.

"Come in!" I sham flustered as I step aside. He walks in.

"Well try it. I'll teach you." He says. My resolve wavers and falls. I nod and go upstairs to find clothes. Tight pants and a simple blue shirt. The leather hunting jacket my father got. Katnisses hunting shoes. I braid my hair quickly and go back down to Gale. We step out together into the brisk morning air. He walks me to the fence and he gracefully climbs over. I do as well, except more clumsily. We walk fast into the woods. We stop at a rock and he sits. I sit as well, quite awkwardly.

"We'll start with some rabbits." He says. He retrieves a bow and some arrows form a tree and hands it to me. He shows me how to hold it. Somehow, it fits my small hands perfectly, molding into their shape. He smile say me and my heart tugs.

"It suits you." He says. Those simple words have me smiling for another half hour, I suppose. Suddenly he stops and places a finger in his lips. I get into position. A white bunny appears in my vision. Innocent and sweet. I release the arrow and it pierces the arrow.

Innocent and sweet..meat.


	3. READ PLEASE

Hey guys! Do any of you have the website/app called 'Wattpad'. If yes follow the following users

Miss_Devilicious -Me

Katrina_Lunisa -Me/Friend

Fiona_The_Devil -newbie who's super good

Alice_Loves_Wonder -newbie who's super good

if you don't...GO GET IT!


End file.
